


When You Call

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: When you need a distraction from life, Loki is always there to take care of you.





	When You Call

Here you go again.

Another fight with your husband. Another heartache. More tears.

He slams the front door to your house and you're left, sitting in the middle of the bed, crying your eyes out. Dwelling on the things he’d said, worrying over things you didn't get to say. He'd left his ring on the nightstand after making a childish comment about when you're ready to start acting like his wife again, he'd put it back on.

So of course, you begin to wonder whether or not he'd come home tonight or tomorrow. Whether he'd be with someone or be alone.

You clutch your chest as if you could hold your beating heart still, as if you could cradle it in your hand and soothe the pain away. The pain causes you to double over, to pray for an end to it.

When no more tears can come out, you slowly pick yourself up and walk over to your desk. The desk you spent countless hours retreating to.

You take out a notebook and grab a pen from your utensil holder. Just as you begin to write, a cool hand trails across from one shoulder to the other. A shiver runs up your spine and you know exactly who's behind you.

“Loki…” You whimper.

“Yes, my dear. You've called for me, and as always, I'm here.”

You take that as your que to stand up and turn around, wrapping your arms around him. You bury your face into his soft, leather covered chest, taking comfort in him just being there.

“What is it, my love? What do you require of me?”

“I need a distraction. Please.” Desperation is evident in your voice, but you don't care. Loki never judges you. He never questions your needs.

“If a distraction is what you desire, then I shall give it to you. Do you trust me?”

“Always.” Is the only reply you can muster before he lifts your chin with his curled fingers so he can capture your lips in a kiss.

As cool to the touch as he feels, warmth spreads throughout your body. One by one, your thoughts begin to dissipate and all you can think about is Loki.

His free hand slides around your waist to your back and he holds you against him as if you were the most precious thing to him. You love the way he handles you. Gentle when you need it, rough when the time is right. It's always perfect, it's always exactly how you need it, yet it's always unexpected.

He backs you up towards the bed, lips never leaving yours. When the backs of your legs meet the bed, he stops and shimmers both of your clothes away with his magic. You always catch glimpses of green when he does so. “All the way to the back of the bed, darling.” He commands, softly.

You obey, your stomach fluttering in anticipation, his plans always unknown. When you're laying down and ready in the position he asked of you, he crawls towards you, eyes locked on yours.

His green irises not only hold the beautiful emerald hue in them, but somewhere deeper, they hold lust and love, something that reflected in yours.

With a simple flick of his wrist, your own wrists begin to draw away from your torso and a confined feeling takes over. Invisible binds hold them apart from you, so you're unable to move them. Your ankles are next, spreading apart, leaving you completely immobile aside from your neck.

“Still trust me?” Loki caresses your cheek and you nod, not wanting him to stop. He smirks briefly before he materializes a silky green blindfold, to which he places over your eyes to hinder your sight.

“Green really is your color.” His fingers trail down your cheek, down your jawline. “Exquisite...” They continue down your chest, descending down the crease between your breasts, causing you to shiver. “Divine...” Loki reaches your mound after skimming down your stomach and you can barely hold still at this point. “Beautiful.” You're writhing in your bonds with how close he is to your clit. “Give yourself to me.” Just one more movement downwards and… Disappointment runs through you when his touch fades.

A gasp escapes your lips when you feel something soft suddenly press to your collarbone. His lips follow a jagged path to your breast and he takes one into his mouth, while his hand fondles the other.

You moan from the unexpected but extremely welcomed touch, relishing in the moment of the mystery in which his caresses would be unforeseen. The possibilities of where he could go next were making your heart race. Your lack of control, your willingness to completely give yourself to Loki was making you wet.

His mouth parts from you and you could hear the smugness in his voice. “Do you feel me, love?” His kisses trail across your collarbone and his fingers graze your side. “Do you feel yourself beginning to relax? Starting to accept all that I have to give to you? What you need?”

“You know…” He placed a kiss just below your breast. “That I'm always here…” Another kiss, farther down.. “For you, right?” A kiss to your navel makes your hips buck. He chuckles against your skin and continues down until he reaches your lips.

Again, he pulls away and you bit your lip, stifling a groan. You move your legs and the binds tug on your ankles.

“Loki, please…” You whimper as your core aches for him.

“Tell me what you want, love, and I'll give it to you.”

“I want your mouth… and your fingers.” You shiver from the thought of your request and it isn't but a couple of seconds after that you get your wish.

One slender digit enters you and Loki lets out an amused gasp. “Ohhh my dear, you're deliciously wet for me, aren't you? Such a good girl you are.” You can feel his cool breath brush across your sensitive nub and the anticipation of the touch of his tongue is almost too much.

As if he senses your anxiousness, he descends on you. The feeling of his tongue just barely tracing circles around your clit draws a moan from your mouth. Once he gets through teasing you, your mouth parts as he settles into a rhythm with his added fingers.

Your fingers curl as you tug on your bonds, the urge to run them through his hair and clench fistfuls is overwhelming. “Loki!”

“Patience, my love. I want you to enjoy this. I want you to stop worrying over time and everything else that's going on and just let yourself go.” He is relentless with you, he knows just the right spot, just the right time to slow and stop so that you don't topple over the edge just yet.

Gradually, you learn to relax. You give in to the sensations of his unforeseen touch, completely at his mercy. “Good girls get rewarded when they do as they're told.”

Finally, he lets you cum. It crashes over you and your legs shake, his name tumbles out of your mouth in a scream.

He crawls up your body, trailing light kisses on his way. “You're so beautiful when you cum.” Loki whispers into your ear and gently nibbles your earlobe. “But, I'm not done with you yet.”

Orgasm after orgasm reduces you to a shuddering mess. Each one bringing a smirk to Loki's face. He knows he's the only one that can do this to you.

The bonds on your wrist loosen and you stretch them rolling them around until you hear a satisfying cracking. You do the same with your ankles when they come free.

“Think you can give me one more, darling?” His lips meet yours and you tug off your blindfold, throwing your arms around his neck as he nibbles on your bottom lip. “Or two?” He chuckles when you groan into his mouth, tangling your fingers into his hair.

You keep your legs spread for him and he nestles between your thighs, pressing into your entrance. Loki grunts as he pushes further, your walls tightening around him.

Loki gives you a moment to adjust before he begins to move. Your grip on him tightens as you meet his thrusts. You lose yourself in the sensations of him. His lips, his hips, his hands. They wander over your body, groping your breasts, squeezing your hips while his mouth attacks your neck, sucking and biting, moaning against your skin.

You can feel it coming, trying to claw its way out. Your hands find his backside and you dig your nails into his flesh. “That's it. Cum for me, darling.”

That’s all that you need to reach the edge. Your breath stutters and your legs lock around his. Loki cups your cheek, capturing your lips in a heated kiss.

He flips you both over so you're straddling him as he scoots back toward the headboard. Your arms snake around his neck as he squeezes your hips and runs them up to cup your breasts, stringing kisses down your neck.

You begin to move your hips in tune with his, tilting your head back, eyes closed and mouth parted.

“Darling, I'm so close…” His hands fall to your ass, helping to guide your hips in a rougher pace as you grab his face between your hands. You kiss him, devour the inside of his mouth with your tongue as you chase your final orgasm.

Loki moans your name and you can feel his cock pulsing inside you as you ride him. You suddenly gasp, your entire body shaking as you cum with him.

It becomes increasingly hard to move as fatigue sets in, so you slow to stop. You slump against him and he just holds your tired body as you both pant. The two of you stay like that silently, calming yourselves.

Loki kisses your hair, the side of your face while he cups your cheek. “Are you feeling better, love?”

You nod, eyes watering as you take in his smiling face. You didn't want to part from him, but you knew he had to go. Your time with him always expired way too quickly. “Thank you, Loki…” You sniffle and he wipes your tears from your cheekbones.

“Take comfort in knowing that I'll always come when you call, no matter what.”

You smile at Loki, nodding in appreciation as he begins to fade. For a brief moment you want to grasp onto him, to prolong his leave, but you know he can't stay here with you forever.

You put the pen down, close your book and tuck it away. Turning around, you glance at your sleeping husband. You figure he must have come back when you were buried in your writing.

With a sigh, you rise from the chair and make yourself get into bed. You bring the covers up over your shoulder and rest your head onto the pillow.

Before you sleep, you say a prayer in your mind, to whomever may be listening: Please let everything be okay tomorrow.


End file.
